


Answers and yet more Questions

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Mia's journey [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: William and Mia have arrived at the building where the coordinates are but they'll find more than what they think. Will they find the info they're looking for or will they have more questions





	Answers and yet more Questions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want everyone who reads this that even though tonight we'll see Mia's childhood I'm still going to do the one-shot of Mia's life, canon or canon divergence. I hope you like this and I don't own any of the characters they belong to DC, CW and DC comics. Please kudos, comment and subscribe to this series

In the glades, Mia and William stood in front of a building “So the coordinates led us here?” Mia said scrutiny. William looked at his sister “I guess but let’s go in before someone spots us.” He replied before he hastened her into the building, looking over his shoulder making sure no one saw them. The door slammed shut causing William to jump, Mia turned her head and glared at him “Don’t be such a scaredy-cat.” Mia muttered, whipping out her phone turning on the light as she started down the hall William following her.

To the siblings, the dingy hall dripping with moss and grim seemed to go on forever until they come to a room with a dance floor and a second-floor “Great, which way should we go?” Mia asked confused. William exhaled sharply “I don’t know but there's got to be...” He answered honestly, trailing off when they heard a bang. Both of them glanced at the other for a moment before sprinting towards the back, their hearts beating racing as the banging gets closer with every step until they get to a steel door with a keypad “You’ve got to be kidding? Mom sent us here for nothing!” Mia ranted, anger flashing in her eyes. William shrugged one shoulder “We just need to figure out the code” He said calmly and knowingly. Mia threw her hands up “How? Cause I wouldn’t know where to begin.” She said exasperated, slamming her fist on one of the beams.

William connected his watch to the keypad and after running an algorithm, he punches in the code and the door opens. Both queen siblings looked at each other  before going down the stairs... the room was cold and dimly lit by something in the middle of the room, turning the light in that direction revealing a computer station “What the?” William muttered softly as he walked towards the station, the screens showing security footage of the hallways.

“Who’s there?” A weathered voice bellowed from up the stairs. One by one, heavy footsteps come down on the stairs, to the lightbox switching it on, bright fluorescent lights filled the foundry, then towards them closer by the moment causing the Queen children to turn around and see a tall bulky, muscley African American man, wrinkles barely showing around his eyes and mouth and crossed his arms “Well, well I was wondering when you were going to get here.” He said curiously a smirk. William squinted his eyes to get a close look “Mr. Diggle is that you?” He wondered curiously. Digg chuckled “It’s been a while since somebody’s called me that.” He said wistfully. Mia crossed her arms over her chest “Why are you here? I thought something from our mom was here, not a vigilante.” She inquired bitingly, her eyes filled with fire before she walked around Digg towards the stairs.

Digg turned towards the stairs “Still as fiery as when you were a three-year-old.” He said pensively. Mia, who was in the middle of the stairs, paused “ _Don’t fall for it just keep going.” She thought repeatedly._ but her curiosity got the better of her and she turned, looking down at Dig and William “How the hell would you know? Nobody from our parents past seems to know that I exist so why would you?” She challenged indignantly. Digg chuckled “Because... besides your dad, Felicity trusted me the most.” He answered honestly and thoughtfully. Mia exhaled deeply before descending the stairs “So what did our mom leave with you?” She asked curiously as she walked back towards them.

Digg gently opened one of the drawers on the left side, pulled out two letters, turned and held them out “Two letters, don’t ask what's in them because she didn’t tell me and I didn’t ask or peak.” He said hastily as the two Queen children hesitantly take the envelopes.

Both of them look at each other “You go first.” Mia insisted, biting her lip. William nodded, ripping the envelope, pulling out the letter barely glancing at the mini-cassette, unfolding the letter and started to read

_Dear William,_

_I know that you're probably mad or furious, but I needed to write this and explain. Explain why after your dad left that I and by extension, Mia dropped off the face of the earth and out of your life. It was to protect you and Mia because someone is after the Queens, mostly your dad but it seems they’re also after you and Mia. The most I’ve discovered is that a group called the ninth circle is trying to locate the next generation of Queens to lead since one of your father’s ancestors founded the group decades ago._

_I hope when your reading this, we’re together and if not, you're at least with Mia. In the envelope along with this letter is a mini-cassette, on it is the voice mails that your dad made before we arranged to see you every other weekend._

_I tried my hardest to keep up with your Career in the tech field but it was sporadically that I could cause I didn’t know how long I could track you cause I didn't know if someone would be tracing my digital footprints to where I was._

_I hope when this is all over you’ll understand and you’ll forgive your dad and myself. But if you don’t, I’m just glad I got to explain what happened and why._

_Love, Felicity_

_P.S I know wherever your dad is, he’s so proud of you._

William breathed shakily, before sitting down in Felicity’s old computer chair “She kept an eye on me after you guys disappeared. I thought she just stopped caring.” He said emotionally. Digg looked at the younger man “One thing I learned early was Felicity loves fiercely she could biting mad at you but she still cares.”He said wistfully, lost in his memories. William nodded then looked at Mia “What does yours say?” He asked curiously. Mia slowly ripped open her envelope, saw two pieces of paper, pulled them out and unfolded them ‘Here we go.’ she muttered before she started reading

_Mia,_

_I know we’ve never had a stable relationship but I do love you and I will always protect you. I’m glad you found William, I know you guys will butt heads at first but you’ll find something for you to bond over, hell, it’ll probably be how screwed up your childhoods were. I want you to know that if it were up to your dad and me, you and William would've grown up with us and safe._

_The explanation for why you two were kept apart is in William's letter but with yours is something you've wanted for a long time. I hope you like it and I love you, sweet Mia._

_Love, Mom_

Mia puts the first page behind the second one which has handwriting that she doesn’t recognize “Holy shit.” She exclaimed gobsmacked at what she's holding. William shot up out of his seat at the exclamation “What, What’s on that paper?” He asked tentatively. Mia licks her lips and looked at her brother “A letter... from dad.” She replied her voice cracking a little before reading.

_Dear Mia,_

_When you're reading this, you’ll be a grown-up, and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for everything but I’d do anything to protect our family. I wonder what you’ll look like because the last time I saw you was when you were eleven months. I know growing up without me wasn’t easy but your mom is the strongest and bravest woman I know._

_Sweetheart, whatever’s going on with the glades, I hope you're careful, what you’re surprised that I’m not telling you to run? Well, that's my first instinct mostly cause your baby girl but from what I’ve heard is that you're stubborn as a bull. Yes, your mom has contacted me sporadically but she’s told me a little about you as you’ve grown up._

_I hope you’ve met William, and can you tell him I’m sorry that I wasn’t a better father to him? But I tried and I'm so sorry that I didn’t get the chance to be your dad for long and I know this won’t make up for it but with this letter is a necklace a locket in the shape of a star. Yes, I know about your underground fights, which I don’t like and never will cause I don’t want you hurt but the world is filled with them._

_I hope you can understand in the future why when you have kids. I hope you find your mother and get the hell out of Star City. Don’t try to come after me cause you won’t be able to find me. I love you, Mia star to the ends of the earth._

_Love, Dad_

Mia quickly wiped her tears _,_ sniffled and looked at Diggle “Where’s the necklace? Cause it doesn't seem to be in the envelope.” She questioned him tentatively. Dig lightly smiled before reaching into his jackets inner pocket and pulling out a sterling silver chain with a black-colored sterling silver locket at the end of the chain “Oliver didn’t want to put it in the envelope so he asked me to keep it safe.” He explained as he handed it to Mia who took it. Mia looked at William “Can you put this on me? Please?” She asked hopefully. William nodded before going over, Mia handed the necklace to him, and he clasped it on her neck “Thank you.” She whispered. William nodded “Anytime.” He whispered back. Mia opened the locket and saw two pictures on the right, a picture with her whole family. Her dad, mom, herself and William when she was a couple of months old and on the left was a picture with herself resting on her dad’s shoulder and he’s kissing her forehead. Smiling slightly for a moment before she closed the locket

Mia turned to Dig “Do you have any info?” She questioned getting down to business. Dig slightly nodded “Tomorrow evening there’s a masquerade ball the glades government is hosting and you might find the detination remote on one higher-up” He told them. William and Mia glanced at the other and nodded. Tomorrow night will be the chance to not only stop the bombing situation but also find out where their mother and maybe find out about their dad is as well...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
